


Lovebites

by Taeunnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Kinda, NSFW, Smut, leaving hickies on Simeon's hips are a big yes yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: It's the closest to sex with an angel you can get without risking his status. (Reader is gender neutral)
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Lovebites

You wanted to make him flustered. You weren't exactly ready for him to slip from his perch high up, but teasing him was just as good, if not better. It was easier to kiss along open skin than it was to rush to something more intimate.

The day before yesterday you had left soft kisses along the upper halves of his arms to show him how tender your lips were. Yesterday you had given him slow scratched down his back to show him how careful you could be with sharp nails. Today you fell to your knees to teach him of blissful pain.

The academy's library was quite large and emptied rather quickly as time moved forward. Between the books of fiction and non, away from any windows and stairs, you slowly pushed him against the cool wooden case and sunk to the ground. He swallowed thickly, failing to soothe his dry throat as he looked down into your wide eyes and his heart throbbed with a feeling that he was beginning to get used to.

Your fingers ran teasingly down his bare sides and you smirked as his skin twitched from the shocking sensation. He was so warm yet chilled from the air he stood in. Your eyes flickered down to his hips and you bit the corner of your lip softly as you leaned in close to his hips. The warm breath you released as you opened your mouth made him gasp. Then a light groan as you suckled on the soft skin.

It was new. He began to pant memorizing the feeling of your mouth on his hip. The way the dull pain of your bites were instantly subdued by your teasing licks, the roughness of your taste buds highlighting the smoothness of his skin, and the tender kiss you left on your wetness right before you pulled away and admired the bruise you created. And that was only the first one.

More sucking, more bruises, more kisses, more moaning. The tightness in his pants becoming more unbearable the longer you keep going, but your focus is only on marking his hips. You aid in his shame by cupping his member in your hand and teasing him as you bite down just a little harder on your last mark. His angelic voice silently breaks, his cock twitching in your palm, and you smirk against his skin.

You kiss on the wet spot of your latest creation before you pull away and look up at him again. You can see in his eyes the lust that fogs his mind and rise to your feet again. Not a moment is lost when he pulls you to his lips and ruts against you desperately. He wordlessly begs you to give him more yet you refuse. You break the heated connection only to spare him a much softer kiss to his cheek and a smile that tells all. You're just not ready to have him fall.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this piece and would like to see more, you can check out my tumblr @sevensins-stuff❤️


End file.
